Your love is a Lie
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: A semanas de su boda Bella descubre que Edward no es tan puro como aseguró desde que se conocieron. Sin orgullo y con la dignidad hecha trizas ¿Podrá Bella encontrar en Edward la imagen del hombre perfecto de nuevo? La mentira una espina dolorosa. ExB
1. Prólogo: La mas negra de las blasfemias

* * *

**Prólogo: **_**La más negra de las blasfemias**_**.**

* * *

Las alas se me fueron cortadas de tajo, las esperanza se escapaba por la cornisa de mi corazón y el hombre perfecto se me iba de las manos. Su imagen se me escurría de entre los dedos. Ya no estaba…se había desvanecido, dejando en su lugar el fino encaje blanco al cual mis manos se aferraban, rasgando débilmente el tejido liso y elegante. Lo estrujé con desconcierto.

Incredulidad.

Desilusión.

Decepción.

El símbolo de mi pureza entre mis manos. Mi alma, mi corazón…mi eternidad.

Las manos me temblaron al caer en cuenta de todo lo que significaba ese trozo de tela importado de Francia, hecho a mano con suma dedicación.

Delicado.

Tan fácil de romper.

¿Así es como me veía Edward, no?

Blanco.

¿Por qué blanco? Que mas daba que fuera negro, igual tendría que morir para volver a existir.

Pero no era así. Era blanco.

Símbolo de pureza, inocencia.

Castidad.

De que mi alma era pura, sin una mancha. Y de que dejaría de serlo al entregarme por completo a esa persona a la que he esperado incluso desde antes de nacer. Al que le rogué, denigrándome a mi misma solo por querer…desear el privilegio de ser tocada por tan puro ángel.

Me rechazó. Dijo estar cuidado por mi alma y por lo que quedaba de la suya.

Su castidad. Su inocencia…

Y por más trabajo que haya significado para mí, le comprendí. Acepté ser su esposa y esperarlo.

_**Confié en su palabra**_.

Confié en nuestra tan prometida eternidad juntos, libre de mentiras, libre de engaños…de todas formas ¿Alguna vez Edward me mentiría?

La virginal venda en mi interior me cegó con la hermosa ignorancia, envolviéndome en una burbuja de terciopelo.

Ajena a la verdad.

Una verdad que ahora me sacude sin piedad.

Todas las palabras comienzan a tomar forma.

_**- "…y sé que amor y deseo no siempre van de la mano"-**_

_**- "En mi caso sí. Al menos ahora están presentes en mi" -**_

_**- "Eso suena bien. Al menos compartimos una cosa" -**_

Con el vestido aún en manos me encontraba fuera de mi. Me acerqué al escritorio y abrí el cajón debajo de la mesa.

Un gran par de tijeras destellaron su filo a la luz de la luna.

Destacé la tela, al igual que mi orgullo y dignidad estaban.

Mi pureza intocable era cortada fibra por fibra.

Mi inocencia.

La imagen del hombre perfecto.

Cortada a retazos violentos mientras lloraba como si no existiera nada más. La prenda que significaba eso y miles de planes hermosos que se han convertido en mentira.

Mi vestido de novia, mi pureza.

Ahora era nada, no existía.

Al igual que la virginidad de Edward. La que perdió hace muchos años atrás en un arrebato de sus instintos.

Mi vestido de novia, mis ilusiones, mi corazón, alma y cuerpo…

No eran nada.

No tenía nada.

La mentira.

La mentira, cruel verdad que me fue negada haciéndome inocente ignorante me lo había quitado todo. La mentira que tan elaboradamente Edward me hizo creer.

- Me mintió…- susurré ida.

¿Cómo me va a amar si me mintió en un principio?

Me cubrí el rostro con el velo de novia, pensando en que no _**hubiera**_ descubierto nada, de que _**hubiera**_ seguido siendo la estúpida más estúpidamente ciega de todo el universo, de que a pocas semanas de mi boda todo _**hubiera**_ seguido su curso natural.

_**Hubiera, hubiera, hubiera**_….

De que _**hubiera**_ seguido creyendo la hermosa mentira mientras que la cruel verdad siguiera oculta como la más negra de las blasfemias.

**Pero el hubiera no existe.**

* * *

**_Nueva historia.Si, si…yo sé que están pensando. Si tengo otros tres fics entonces por que comienzo otro. La respuesta es por que tuve esta idea y quise plasmarla._**

**_Me pareció muy buena, por que hace a Edward mas humano…capaz de cometer errores, de mentir. Y claro, Bella por su parte se pone así (taaaan dramática) por que digo, si perdiste casi casi tu dignidad al rogarle a tu novio que te toque y el te dijo que no por que queria seguir siendo virgen hasta el matrimonio y a semanas de tu boda te enteras que ni siquiera era virgen como que…como si que si te impacta y te deja dolida._**

**_Si tienen alguna pregunta por favor mándenmela._**

**_Si tienes alguna petición  
especial para Edward,  
Emmett, Jasper o Carlisle  
solo pincha el botoncito de GO!_**


	2. La curiosidad mató al gato

**. La curiosidad mató al gato .**

* * *

Mis ojos hinchados contemplaron las primeras luces matinales, Charlie por supuesto ya se había marchado a la estación.

¿Yo? No pude pegar ojo toda la madrugada, mientras mi mente perturbada y dolorida resentía los achaques de mi confianza rota, al igual que mi orgullo y dignidad.

El todo de mi celular sonó, y como en un estado zombi estiré la mano y contesté.

-…bue…-

- _Dime que no lo hiciste_…_**BELLA, DIME QUE NO LO HICISTEEEEEEEEE**_!! – la voz enojada de duendecillo chilló – No lo pude ver todo, dime, dime!!

Tiré el celular por la ventana. De todas formas, era el celular que Edward me compró. Me puse unos jeans y una blusa cualquiera y bajé a la cocina. Regresé a mi habitación con una bolsa de basura negra. Me arrodillé y al tocar el primer trozo de encaje sentí como si estuviera tocando una extensión de mi misma.

Dolió.

Dolió tanto que achoqué atrabancadamente todo como pude dentro de la bolsa de plástico lo que antes fue un vestido de novia y ni siquiera hice un nudo. Bajé las escaleras con la bolsa arrastrada por detrás y llegando a los últimos escalones mi pie derecho se atoró con la bolsa y caí de boca contra el suelo de madera. Tendida ahí, quizá herida y con alguna extremidad rota, el dolor punzante me regalaba la capacidad de mirar en retrospectiva a los fatídicos eventos de ayer.

Uno de los neumáticos de Carlisle fue desinflado por algún chiquillo travieso mientras estaba estacionado en el Hospital Comunitario de Forks. Nada fuera de lo común y no hubiera significado problema alguno para Carlisle el regresar a casa corriendo pero, como el Dr. Cullen debía guardar las apariencias…así que llamó a Edward para que fuera por él y le llevara una llanta de repuesto. Gruñó pero reluctuoso fue por su padre. Antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación me dedicó un "**_Recuerda que estas en una casa llena de vampiros, así que…mantente a salvo, ángel_**".

Rememorarlo me partía en pedazos.

Dí una vista panorámica a su habitación y me percaté de que había dejado su computadora portátil cargándose, tentadoramente con la pantalla abierta. Luché, juro que luche contra la tentación de ir hasta ahí y satisfacer mi curiosidad sobre las mil y una maravillas que podría encontrar de mi reluciente prometido. Y…la curiosidad ganó.

Apreté el botón de inicio y el Sistema Operativo cargó de inmediato e inició en lo último que Edward había usado: el procesador de textos. Habían párrafos y párrafos narrando lo que habíamos hecho los últimos meses, lo que sentía…lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

_Era el diario de Edward._

La culpa me sorprendío, reprendiéndome por revisar algo tan personal. Digo…si yo tuviera un diario ultra-secreto, no querría que lo leyeran y peor aún que lo lean sin permiso. Además de que siempre he criticado a los chismosos…no ahora me convertiré en una vieja de lavadero que busca saber las cosas de mi novio si el mismo me puede contar lo que sea. Recuerdo la sensación de rubor cuando me avergoncé de mi misma y me sentí terriblemente arrepentida por revisar las cosas de Edward.

Cerré el programa y apareció el escritorio de la computadora, que era de color plateado con algunas formas en tercera dimensión. Un icono solitario flotaba a la diestra de la pantalla.

_"Transcripciones"_

Mi dedo voló a través del ratón táctil de la máquina y se posicionó encima del icono en forma de nota.

Una batalla interna se estaba librando en mí, y me puse a pensar que quizá era otra cosa muy persona…pero, si lo fuera entonces no estaría a la vista. Claro, seguramente se trababa de algún libro que había trascrito a su portátil o algo por el estilo.

Le di doble clic y en seguida me transportaba a un índice por fechas. Una en especial, remarcada en negritas llamó mi atención. Así que la seleccioné.

* * *

**28 de Febrero, 1930.  
**

_Otro día mas en el cual la sangre humana se derritió en mi boca. Científicamente estoy seguro de que es un hecho imposible, de que mi existencia aún que cierta era también imposible para la ciencia moderna… ¿Asegurar que la sangre humana se derrite en mi boca como una suculenta trufa también sería imposible? A mi punto de vista era completa e irrefutablemente posible. Sentir como se extendía, caliente y diáfana por todo mi sistema era una sensación sublime.  
La cacería fue habitual, el grupo nómada con el que convivo asaltó a personas normales y aunque no dije nada no estoy de acuerdo con eso. La imagen de Carlisle en mi cabeza, decepcionado por la bajeza de la gente con la que elegí estar me deprimió. La última vez que lo vi, su rostro decepcionado quedó grabado con tinta imborrable en los recónditos de mi subconsciente y por esa misma cara de Carlisle me separé de ellos en busca de algún rufián que valiera el asalto sanguinario.  
Ahora, lo que sucedió en ese momento fue el principio de la cadena de una serie de eventos que no esperé. **Darla**, una chica del grupo me siguió sigilosamente…por supuesto, sus pensamientos la delataron en el primer instante. Yo la ignoré, como siempre lo había hecho y continué en mi búsqueda de alimento, pero no duró tanto mi incertidumbre.  
En una oscura callejuela un solitario transeúnte me afirmó con sus pensamientos lo que estaba buscando: Era una escoria. Violó a una niña, y al no haber suficiente defensa en contra de las mujeres ni siquiera tuvo que pisar prisión. Realmente, una plasta asquerosa. Se me hizo agua la boca al saber que sufriría más que aquella pobre criatura a la cual profanó con sus sucias manos, que moriría como lo que realmente es…una escoria de la humanidad y lo mejor de todo es que no me remordería ni un cacahuate en la conciencia.  
Fue fácil, ni siquiera tuve que trazar un mapa mental de la matanza ya que el escenario estaba prácticamente listo para la acción. Al estar a punto de saltar sobre mi presa, Darla se adelantó y clavó la mandíbula en el sucio cuello de aquel hombre._

_La ira, el hambre…la sed de venganza. Ventiscas huracanadas de reacciones animales. El hambre me consumía al observarla cubrirse en la chorreante sangre humana, deliciosa…en poco recuerdo notar que drenó al humano por completo. La bestia en mi interior rugió con fuerza, reclamando por su líquido vital que ahora estaba esparcido por todo el cuerpo de Darla._

_Un nuevo tipo de hambre emergió de la bestia, esa hambre carnal y desenfrenada que incluso ahora, en la comodidad de mi habitación de hotel y solo la encuentro bizarramente intensa. Una indescriptible manera de haber experimentado mi primera vez…._

* * *

Apreté los ojos, intentando borrar la imagen mental de todo lo que había leído.

_La curiosidad mató al gato._

* * *

**Impacto. Yo tambien estoy impactada. Tuve los ojos como platos en todo el proceso de escribir todo eso...es que, además de la revelación fué dificil escribir como pensaba Edward en su "Época Rebelde" (si, todo sucedió en su época de rebelde CON causa xD).**

**Muchas han dicho: "¿Por que siempre pones a Edward como malo?". Chicas, no me agrada verlo de malo...Edward es una de mis mas grandes adoraciones, pero a veces creo que es DEMASIADO perfecto( ¡Gracias Estephanie Meyer por tan maravilloso modelo de hombre!) . Por eso en lo que escribo trato de darle un lado mas humano.**

**Edward: Sabia que también me amabas - le sonrié con la sonrisa torcida mas sexy que tiene -  
Autora: ehmmm...Mejor pasa a las peticiones antes de que aparte de mentiroso te cambie de bando ( xD mentira, no haria eso)  
Edward: _Lita Aino_ pidió un beso pero como Jasper está temporalmente sin emociones yo se lo daré - manda beso -. _Edith_, por favor no te sientas decepcionada de mi y le jalaré la correa a la floja autora para que actualice los demás fics. _Sara_ eres MUY observadora, y creeme que como conocedor de toda la información Top Secret, esa canción tiene mucho que ver con el desarrollo de la historia. _Misa Alucard_ te pagaré tu tatuaje con la frase "Bite me". Cecilia A. García lo siento, pero no me puedes matar...  
Emmett: ¡PERO SI PUEDES TENER MI SUPER-RECONTRA-SEXY BESOOOO! - se lo manda-  
Edward: Y creo que esas fueron todas las lectoras que hicieron peticiones. Ya lo saben, manden sus peticiones y nosotros les respondemos.  
Emmett: ¡Ciertooooooooo!**

**Si tienes alguna petición para  
Edward, Emmett, Jasper o  
Carlisle, solo pincha el boton de GO!**


	3. Experimentos de Campo

**. Experimentos de Campo .**

* * *

Aún cerrando los ojos lo mas fuere que pude, la imagen se fue pero la sensación que tuve en ese momento se repetía como y me daba vueltas como si estuviera en la montaña rusa mas temeraria que se ha construido.

Me traté de convencer, al igual que ayer, que era simplemente una lectura de cabecera de Edward o otra cosa menos un relato que en verdad sucedió. Quise que el engaño me envolviera de nuevo, mas no pude…eran las mismas expresiones que apenas variaban al Edward actual.

Era él.

Ni siquiera recuerdo como regresé a casa de Charlie, solo vislumbro el momento de tomar el vestido en mis manos y observarlo absorta hasta que por fin mi mente de bicho raro procesó todo.

Tirada en el suelo sentí la caliente sangre chorrear de algún lugar de mi cráneo, se escurría lentamente, haciendo que a esta pesadilla se le sumara el olor de óxido salino que tanto odiaba.

Sangre.

Las nauseas me dieron el impulso para ponerme de pie y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

_**Si iba a morir, lo haría después de entregar lo único puro que me quedaba**_.

Con ambos brazos me sostuve en el suelo de madera y dificultosamente conseguí mantenerme de pie. La sangre caía mas rápido, pero en todo el trayecto a la puerta solo escurría encima mío…no quería que Charlie se alertara al llegar a casa y viera un charco de sangre. Creería que su casa fue _la escena del crimen de un asesinato_ o algo así y no sería (aunque estuviera muerta en algunas horas) algo agradable irme con esa idea así que fui de lo mas cuidadosa en mantener el desastre conmigo.

Salí de la casa y un molestoso chirrido del celular me hizo soltar un bufido furibundo. ¿Qué ni siquiera tirar un celular de un segundo piso para que se partiera en miles de pedazos me salía bien? Irónica fui hacia donde estaba y lo levanté.

Tiempo de experimentos de campo. _¿Qué le sucedería a un celular de treinta gramos, cuando una de las llantas traseras de una Chevy Pickup modelo 1951 la aplastara, considerando que la llanta pesa en promedio unos siete punto ochenta y nueve kilos y la camioneta mil trescientos noventa y cinco kilogramos?_ Si…se rompería dejando insignificantes cables o pedazos de plástico. Lo coloqué detrás de una de las llantas traseras de la camioneta y entré a la cabina. Encendí el motor presto.

Mis manos en los volantes sudaban y me aferré más él. Respiré unas cuantas veces, intentando encontrar un poco de paz entre todo esta tormenta infernal.

El maldito timbre del celular. Un minúsculo sonido, pero en su nimiedad me perforaba los oídos…me recordaba la noche que Edward me regaló esa caja envuelta en papel rojo vino y con un adorable lazo blanco.

Edward…

Agresivamente metí reversa y un débil _**crack**_ apagó el sonido intermitente del timbre. Nada de ruido, o al menos ningún ruido que mis pobres oídos humanos pudieran alcanzar a escuchar.

Una solución algo sádica, pero efectiva.

Desesperada miré a un lado de mi y en el asiento del copiloto estaba la bolsa negra de plástico. Si, lo acepto…volteé para constatar que no se me había olvidado. Mi mente ya estaba tan dañada – oso decir tocada – con todo lo que ha ocurrido…y es que tener un novio (prometido) vampiro no era el problema realmente.

El problema – o mas bien, la actual situación – era la mentira, pero si me pongo a analizarlo a fondo, la mentira no sería el principal motivo de mi ataque de nervios…no me interesaba que me haya mentido ¡Dios! Mentiras incluso yo, pero acepto que han sido _**piadosas**_ y en muchos casos _**blancas. **_De esas mentiras que son como _**"Edward, no tengo sueños eróticos contigo"**_ , tal vez algunas _**"No, no fui a La Push este fin de semana soleado"**_ e incluso un inocente **"**_**Yo no besé apasionadamente a Jacob cuando le dije que te elegí a ti por el resto de la eternidad". **_

No, claro que mis mentiras no son tan grandes…

**¡Sarcasmo, sarcasmo, sarcasmo!** Ok, lo admito. No soy la mas indicada para juzgar el solo hecho de que me haya mentido. De hecho, soy la ultima persona que podría hercharle pleito por decir una simple mentira.

Una simple mentira.

¿Fue una SIMPLE E INOFENSIVA MENTIRA?

¿Lo fue?

Veamos, ya casi tres años de que por primera vez – y tras las bambalinas de una plática sobre su familia – estudiamos juntos las estadísticas sobre nuestra eventual vida sexual. Yo por supuesto le dije la obviedad de mi situación en ese momento: hasta que el llegó, no había tenido **ni siquiera **un encuentro cercano de ningún tipo con ningún hombre o criatura mitológica _**– entiendase vampiro, licántropo, elfo, unicornio…y dios me libre, tampoco Hobbi**_t – y hasta ese momento, mis hormonas comenzaban a despertar son solo ver una de sus perfectas manos de pianista o el sonido de su voz aterciopelada.

Pero bueno, dejaré eso como un hecho aislado.

Lo importante y lacerante para la delgada línea a la que llamaba Dignidad sucedió hace tres meses. Si mal no recuerdo, estuve a punto de saltar encima de él y rogarle a todo pulmón que me haga el amor…algo exagerado para lo que en verdad sucedió, pero no muy lejano a la realidad. En resumidas cuentas: una yo casi semi-desnuda, rogándole a su novio por intentar - ¡Ni siquiera pedía por el espectáculo completo! – realizar la expresión de amor mas grande que una pareja puede hacer.

Prefiero no recordar todo lo que dijo, sólo que "_Quería cuidar lo único puro que le qudaba… y cuidar mi alma"_

Excusas para maquillar su mentira.

Regresaré a la pregunta inicial. ¿Fue una SIMPLE E INOFENSIVA mentira?

No.

_No._

**No y NO!**Jugó conmigo. Con mi dignidad.

Mi confianza fue su burla.

Yo fui su burla.

¿Y así se supone que me ama?

Aún si no tenía intención de mentirme, una relación que comenzó con una mentira de esa magnitud no es una relación que pueda existir en la realidad. Una relación se basa en la confianza y respeto que dos personas se tienen mutuamente. ¿Acaso el siquiera me respetaba? La pregunta de la confianza estaba de más…obviamente, no le interesa mi confianza. Claramente me vio la cara de tonta.

Es momento de aceptar las cosas como verdaderamente son.

Su amor era una mentira.

El es una mentira.

Entre tantos pensamientos llegué a la curva que se dirigía a la casa de los Cullen. El sendero de grava blanca se extendía amplio y en muy pocos minutos mi ancestral camioneta se estacionó cerca de la entrada principal.

Tomé aire unas cuantas veces, la vista se me hacía borrosa.

Abrí la puerta y quizá bajé demasiado rápido. Quizá no me fijé mucho en donde alzaba la cabeza, ya que al ponerme de pie entre el techo de la camioneta me dí un golpe seco en contra de la saliente superficie metálica del techo de la Pickup.

Me di contra la ventana y caí al suelo de grava.

Era blanco, pero el color comenzaba a hacerse borroso.

Los ojos comenzaban a cerrárseme, me sentía infinitamente débil, cansada…herida.

Como una paloma herida a la que se le fueron arrancadas las alas.

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!**

**Me da mucho gusto que les esté agradando la historia. La verdad no esperaba ese tipo de reacciones, pero es muy agradable.**

**Edward: - hace un puchero sensual – No me han llegado suficientes pedidos. Y yo que quería comenzar a repartir mordidas…que lástima…**

**¡Hagan sus pedidos!**

**Es fácil.**

**Solo tienen que pinchar  
el botoncito de GO!**


	4. Inocencia

* * *

_- ¡Ah, corazón de serpiente, escondido en rostro florido! ¿Ha habido nunca un dragón que tuviera tan bella caverna? ¡Hermoso tirano! ¡Demonio angelical! ¡Cuervo de plumas de paloma! ¡Cordero devorador como lobo! ¡Despreciada sustancia de la más divina apariencia! Lo contrario mismo de lo que parecías en justicia: ¡Un santo condenado, un villano honorable! ¡Ah, naturaleza! ¿Qué tenias que hacer en el infierno cuando diste alojamiento al espíritu de un demonio en el paraíso mortal de tan dulce carne? ¿Hubo jamás un libro que contuviera tan vil materia y tan hermosamente encuadernado? ¡Ah, que el engaño resida en tan hermoso palacio! -  
_

_Romeo y Julieta, Act. III, Es II._

* * *

**Inocencia**

**

* * *

**

_No estaba segura de estar durmiendo, pero la luz se filtraba a través de mis párpados. Sí, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormida…eso es seguro. Me permití abrirlos y la luminosidad brilló por doquier. Era cegadora, cálida…celestial. Poco a poco el aturdimiento por tanta luz se esfumó, abriendo paso a una luz blanca y casi translúcida en el aire que me produjo una inmensa sensación de paz._

**Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**

_La bruma tranquilizadora cubría el lugar donde estaba, la habitación donde innumerables veces había descanzado, pero esta ocasión estaba tendida en el sofá. Pasé horas ahí en la misma posición. Tan solo pensando, imágenes hermosas inundando mi mente de dicha: la sonrisa de un niño, un arco iris…y Edward.  
_

_  
_**This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
**

_- Bella, cariño – la amorosa voz de mi madre me llamó, recordándome la forma en que me hablaba cuando íbamos a visitar a la abuela, cuando apenas tenía cinco años – levántate preciosa, arruinarás tu maquillaje._

_Me senté en el acto. Mis rodillas estaban cubiertas por un largo y hermoso encaje blanco y se fusionaba con una seda de color aperlado a la altura de mis pantorrillas. La seda caía en cascada y escondía por completo mis pies. Alcé la visa y ahí estaba mi madre, tan hermosa como siempre en un vestido color melón. Su rostro aniñado me hizo sonreír. Era mi mamá, que ahora me miraba con un infinito amor. Los ojos le brillaban tanto que creí que rompería a llorar…_

_Pero no podía llorar, las lágrimas estaban como fantasmas detrás de mis ojos. Como si ellas mismas estuvieran tan dichosas para derramarse en el exterior._

**_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_**

**_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_**

_- Mi hermana es la novia mas Hermosa – escuché una voz gruesa y juguetona._

_- No seas tonto, Emmett cariño – una voz femenina, altiva y seductora intervino – hermosa se queda corto._

_- ¡Te dije que te quedaría espectacular el vestido, Bella! – soltó en un gritito un duendecillo._

_- Todos sabíamos que le quedaría espectacular, Al – una voz serena intervino._

_Miré del otro lado para encontrar con mis deslumbrantes hermanos. Todos tan inmaculados como siempre, pero sonriendo como nunca. Mis dos hermanos radiantes con sus trajes negros y corbatas color rojo vino, mientras que mis hermanas con modelos de vestido diferentes pero del mismo rojo vino de las corbatas de sus esposos._

**_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_**

_- Hija – la voz tan familiar de Charlie me llamó al marco de la puerta – es hora._

_Tomé el brazo de mi padre, sintiendo su orgullo y al igual que mi madre, sus ojos brillaban sin fin. Creí desfallecer, todo era como un sueño, pero no podía ser un sueño. Era tan perfecto, tan irreal…pero a la vez tan hermoso por que sabía que era realidad. Caminé junto con él hasta que llegamos a un amplio salón. Todos estaban ahí, mis amigos del instituto, Jacob y Billy, mi madre, mis hermanos y Esme y Carlisle, mirándome como si no hubieran visto nada igual en sus vidas._

_Por alguna razón no sentí pánico al saber que tenía la atención de todos. Se sintió tan cálido…_

_Frente de mi había un camino lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas y Charlie dio el primer paso. Mis pies flotaron despacio al cruzarlo, me sentía fuera de este mundo._

_Tan feliz._

_Tan infinitamente feliz._

**_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_**

_Seguía flotando en ese camino sin fin. Cerré los ojos por un momento, disfrutando el embelesamiento del momento…del momento más feliz de mi vida. Abrí los ojos para admirar a Edward, que imaginé parado a unos cuantos metros de mí, esperando en el altar. Sabiendo lo hermoso que se vería._

_Pero no estaba, solo había una gran puerta de aspecto muy viejo. Una mano de Charlie empujó la puerta, abriéndose en un crujido espeluznante y envolviéndome en una enorme oscuridad. Me quise aferrar del brazo de Charlie, pero ya no estaba ahí…su cálido brazo no estaba._

_Volteé a los lados esperando que mi familia estuviera ahí, pero se habían desvanecido.  
_

_Miré de frente, buscando la familiar claridad para que me cobije bajo su manto._

_La inocencia para que me cobije bajo su manto de ignorancia, para que me impidiera recordar._

_Caminé hasta llegar a un callejón en la semipenumbra, alumbrado por viejos faroles de la calle. La escena que vi a continuación fue perturbadora: Edward hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de un señor de ropas harapientas, los gritos…el sonido de la sangre correr por la boca de Edward._

_Retrocedí unos pasos y tropecé. El sonido hizo que Edward soltara a la persona y se volteara alertado por mi presencia._

**_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_**

_Sus ojos refulgieron de color rojo, hambrientos por algo que no lograba comprender._

_Me miré a mi misma y solté un grito ahogado al mirar mi vestido, bañado de algo color escarlata.  
_

_Bañado en sangre._

_Lo vi acercarse lentamente, sabiendo que soy su presa._

_- ¡Edward! – grité, pero siguió aproximándose con esa pose de fatal cazador._

_Me tomó de la cintura y desgarró el vestido, haciendo que la sangre continuara saliendo._

_Era mi sangre._

* * *

- ¡No, Edward! – grité sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? – sentí su fría mano tocarme.

Comencé a hiperventilar, estaba en estado de pánico. Lo miré, y la imagen de esos ojos rojos me perseguía.

- ¡Suéltame! – le grité, alejándolo violentamente con ambas manos.

Su lejanía me dolió, y lo volví a acercar. Me hice un ovillo en su pecho, sintiendo protección en su prisión.

No, no debía sentir eso.

- Tonta, Bella – rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué me sucedió? – pregunté.

- Creo que viniste a la casa y te golpeaste, olí el aroma de tu sangre y bajé a rescatarte – dijo con voz queda, sabía que era una especie de regaño – por suerte Carlisle estaba en casa y te atendió inmediatamente.

- Ah -

- Hay, Bella – dijo severo - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

- _No te preocupes, ya no harás nada_ – le dije secamente, apartándome de él.

El sueño fue el peor que he tenido. Pero me hizo darme cuenta que alterarme me iba a nublar el pensamiento objetivo.

Debía mantenerme fría, analizar los hechos…pero ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo si sentía una daga atravesada directamente en mi corazón?

- Creo que necesitas dormir un poco mas, ángel – dijo sonriendo.

- No, Edward – dije – lo que necesito son algunas respuestas.

Lo vi dudar, pero asintió.

- Las que quieras, Bella – dijo confiado, pero ese punto de nerviosismo de sus ojos seguía ahí.

- **Si te dijera** – comencé y tomé aire – **que en este momento te necesito, te deseo…que quiero hacer el amor contigo ¿Aceptarías?**

Su mandíbula se tensó.

- Ya hemos discutido esto muchas veces, Bella – dijo – la boda está a solo unas semanas…

- Si, si – dije irónica – quieres mantener tu virginidad hasta la noche de bodas y de paso la mía. _**Salvar lo único puro que te queda…**_

- Lo hago por ambos – dijo serio.

- Ya me sé todo eso de memoria – repuse – ahora, tengo otra pregunta.

- Adelante -

- ¿Alguna vez me has mentido? – dije, pero vi su reacción – No, y no me refiero a mentirillas de esas sin importancia. Me refiero a mentiras gordas.

Se rió.

- Claro que no, Bella – dijo riendo, la sonrisa torcida apareció – Es absurdo, te amo. _**Eres la luz de mi noche, pasaré la eternidad contigo… ¿Por qué te mentiría?**_

- Eso quisiera saber – dije ahora enojada - ¿Por qué me mentiste?

- Amor, te acabo de decir que no te he mentido – dijo ahora nervioso - ¿De donde sacas tal afir…?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Quise darle un par de buenas bofetadas, quise que dejara de pretender y me dijera la verdad el mismo, pero no lo hacía.

Seguía negándolo.

Mintiendo.

- ¿Te suena algo una fecha como **29 de Febrero de 1930**? – dije sollozando.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron como si estuviera teniendo un ataque.

La reconocía.

En este momento, preferí la completa inocencia e ignorancia de mi pesadilla.

* * *

**_Perdón por la tardanza!_**

**_Ahora, pasemos a las peticiones._**

**_Edward: Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, aquí tienes tu mordida. Bee y Gabbitah Cullen también tienen mordidas…  
Emmett: Una mordida de su sexy vampiro para Cecilia A. García.  
Edward: otra mordida para Norii, un beso para Lita Aino, mordida para Adri Cullen, mordida para nonblondes, otra mordida para AndreCullen, mordida super sensual para Lunatica Cullen, y Princesa18 no puedo casarme contigo pero si te mando una mordida, un beso para vane, mordida para Cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari, mordida para Angie Bloom…  
Jasper: a Winnie le mando una foto de mi – guiña el ojo y manda ondas de lujuria – y un beso para im-your-nightmare.  
Emmett: Y un abrazo de oso!  
Edward: una mordida para Ediyu, un beso para sussan blatter, una mordida para Misa Alucard…  
Emmett: BlanquiAlice por supuesto que me casaría contigo! Pero Rose me mataría…  
Edward: Una mordida doble para Michesica, mordida para tsukiyono tanuki, beso para crepúsculo.maniatic94, mordida para Malu Snape Rickman, mordida para Tatarata y una mordida muy especial para Aranel Hojaverde que me quiere mandar a freír con los monos de África._**

**_Recuerda mandar tus peticiones!_**

**_Si tienes alguna petición para Edward,  
Jasper, Emmett o Carlisle solo tienes que  
pinchar ese lindo, hermoso y brillante botón GO!  
_**


	5. ¡Adios al Hiatus!

**ADIOS AL HIATUS.**

Hola, antes que nada quería disculparme con todos los que estaban esperando un capitulo nuevo hace mas o menos seis meses (¡En serio lo siento! Espero que puedan disculparme) Tuve muchas cosas que hacer cuando salí del Instituto y otras cosas que yo misma hice que me obsesionase con ellas (¿_Han escuchado de los Foros Rol? ¡Es un trauma_!) Bueno, he decidido que es injusto para mí dejar mis historias sin concluir, además de que no les quiero dejar en ascuas con lo que sucederá próximamente en todas ellas.

Es por eso que mando este **aviso global **en todos los fanfics en la sección de Twilight, _**para disculparme y también para que me manden sus opiniones sobre si creen bueno continuarlos o prefieren que se queden como están.  
**_

Edward: **¿Qué es lo que dices?** –le mira, entrecerrando los ojos- ¡**Debes ser consecuente! Además…¿Te das cuenta que hasta a mi me haz dejado en muchas cosas que no he acabado?  
**Autora: **Esto de…Lo siento lo siento!! **–se postra a los pies de Edward.  
Edward: **¡Y todos los besos que debo y quiero dar ya mismo!  
**Autora: **Entonces**…-le brillan los ojos- **¡¿Si quieres continuar dando besos a las lindas lectoras que dejen sus reviews?!  
**Edward: **Por supuesto que sí**…- hace una irresistible mirada seductora-

Como ven, Edward quiere darles besos aún…

Edward: **¡Y mordidas!**

Así que díganme que opinan sobre el regreso de las historias de _**Celos, Shadows & Regrets, Your Love is a Lie y Sueño de otra Vida.**_

Si quieres una mordida y apasionado beso  
de Edward, solo pincha el botón de **GO!**_**  
**_y deja tu opinión.


End file.
